zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Shattered Worlds
The Legend of Zelda: Shattered Worlds ''is a fanmade game created by Rebekah Bicking (aka Journal129). Box Description Box Description ''Two centuries after the Era of Twilight, when evil enshrouds Hyrule once again, young Link of Ordon Village must rise to claim his destiny as the new hero. Alongside his trusted friend turned fairy, Aitsuki, and his horse, Epona, Link must journey across the land of Hyrule to stop the Gerudo King Tekiiro from taking the mythical Triforce for himself! With old and new areas to explore, the revival of the Dark Lord, and the dawn of a new era, can Link prevail? Characters * Link * Aitsuki * Takami * Epona * Elder Kaepora * Moro * Toro * Telmari * Russet * Princess Zelda * Impani * Tekiiro * Ghirahim * Light Spirit Ordona * Light Spirit Faron * Koroks * Midari * Poynt * Kanpas * Fairy Queen * Sarae * Skull Kid Rua * Skull Kid Rosotu * Skull Kid Nazo * Keiju * Mallori * Tallo * Gor Trazo * Daryo * Darmaki * Dakoro * Yamaki * Karro * Rutara * Ralo * Ralice * Tal * Mira * Mannu * Liella * Chikara * Sheikke * Ganondorf * Kotake * Koume * Nousaka * Busaka * Kata * Narivu * Ooccii * Ooccoo VIII * Plume * Crain * Dakku * Hammin * Lori * Mingo * Herou * Tukan * Light Spirit Lanayru * Light Spirit Eldin * Din * Nayru * Farore * Dragon Faron * Dragon Eldin * Dragon Lanayru * Dragon Ordona * Dragon Levias * Yetu * Yete * Yetiki * Princess Ume * Knight Commander Bek * Knights of Hyrule Areas in Order of Appearance * Ordon Village * Ordon Spring * Faron Spring * Bird House * Abandoned Shack * Oil Well * Blocked Road * Faron Woods * Deep Woods * Lost Woods * Kiriko Village * Geat Deku Tree * South Hyrule Field * Kakariko Gorge * Eldin Spring * Kakariko Village * Kakariko Graveyard * Goron City * Death Mountain * East Hyrule Field * Ambush Pass * Castle Town * Castle Field * West Hyrule Field * Lake Hylia * Lanayru Spring * Underground River * North Hyrule Field * Mountain Pass * Hidden Village * Zorita's Domain * River Crossroads * Fishing Hole * Hyrule Castle * Sacred Grove * Sealed Grounds * Lake Floria * Cerulean Hall * Ruined Cistern * Parella Cove * Gerudo Desert * Gerudo Mesa * Abandoned Mine * Lanayru Desert * Tiered Tower * Timegear Shrine * Eldin Volcano * Volcano Summit * Mogma Burrow * Hidden River * Zora's Domain * Sacred Pool * Ice Path * Arbiter's Grounds * Haunted Wasteland * Sandstone Pass * South Gerudo Fortress * Shatter Pass * North Gerudo Fortress * Forbidden Desert * Dark Domain * Snowpeak Mountain * Icy Slope * Snowpeak Ruins * City in the Sky * Skyloft * Isle of Songs * Birdcall Woods * Shaded Forest * Glow Cavern * Silver Plaza * Fairy Village * Kikwi Grove * Sheikah Hideout * Stone Ridge * Bulblin Fortress * Timeshift Cavern * Wooded Field * Sotetu Village * Cobblestone Mountain * Windy Plains * Lon Lon Ranch * Triforce Tower * Shrine of Secrets * Labyrinth of Courage * Shrine of Ages * Labyrinth of Wisdom * Shrine of Seasons * Labyrinth of Power Plot- WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS Link, a hawk trainer in Ordon Village, 200 years after Twilight Princess, is chosen to take part in the bicentennial Hero's Ceremony with Princess Zelda. During the ceremony, however, Tekiiro, a Gerudo man, shows up wielding the Dark Blade of Ghirahim, and uses his power to turn the audience to stone, kidnap Zelda, transform Link's best friend Aitsuki into a fairy, and vanish without a trace. Link's first ordeal is to find out how to get Aitsuki back to normal. To do so, he goes to Ordon Spring, only to find out from the light spirit, Ordona, that only the Fairy Queen can restore Aitsuki's true form. Ordona suggests that Link go to the light spirit of Faron Woods to find out more. Faron tells Link that deep in Faron Woods is a hidden passage leading to the Fairy Queen. Link and Aitsuki venture across the Faron Woods to Deep Woods, then subsequently to Lost Woods. Upon leaving Lost Woods, he finds himself in Kiriko village, where forest folk live that are descended from the ancient Kokiri and Korok tribes. He learns from the fairies that Tekiiro has already been here, and has kidnapped the queen an taken her into the old rotting form of the Great Deku Tree. Getting through the decaying temple, Link and Aitsuki come face to face with a transformed Fairy Queen, Dark Fairy Majorith. Upon defeating her, Link dispels the evil spell cast on the fairy, and restores her true form. The Fairy Queen presents Aitsuki and Link with a gift for saving her- a crystal which allows Aitsuki to change forms at will. As they leave Kiriko Village, Link and Aitsuki are greeted by a mysterious, green-cloaked woman, who gives them a strange gear-like amulet. She tells them that the only way to break the spell on the Ordonian people would be to defeat Tekiiro, and then mentions that Tekiiro's been spotted in Eldin Province, before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. After this strange event, the duo go to South Hyrule Field, then from there to Kakariko Gorge. As they do so, Aitsuki notices an underground river, but pays it no mind. Link and Aitsuki enter Kakariko Village, and talk to the light spirit Eldin. Eldin tells them to go up to Goron City, which is where Tekiiro was headed. In Goron City, the Gorons are all in a panic. They can't enter their mines in Death Mountain, due to frightening tremors going off inside. Aitsuki observes that this might be the work of Tekiiro, and the duo go to investigate the volcanic work site. Once through the maze of pipes and lava, Link comes across the terrifying Magma Snake, Volvagma. Upon defeating the monstrous fire beast, Link and Aitsuki are dismayed to find that Tekiiro has only set up Volvagma as a distraction to buy himself more time. Descending down the mountain with heavy hearts, the duo is stopped by the mysterious woman again, this time cloaked in red. She gives them another gear-like amulet, this time revealing it to be one of the keys to the Master Sword, the only weapon capable of defeating Tekiiro. She says that if they were to complete the temple which the light spirit Lanayru would instruct them to cleanse, they would get the third and final amulet and gain the Master Sword. She then disappears in a swirl of embers. Encouraged by this new-found information, Link and Aitsuki travel to East Hyrule Field, and go through Ambush Pass to get to Castle Town. From Castle Town, they go to West Hyrule Field, and finally to Lake Hylia, where Lanayru Spring is located- IN PROGRESS OF MAKING PLOT!!!Category:Games